<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Secrets by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721743">More Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Numb3rs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After <i>Trust Metric</i>, Colby has one more secret to tell Charlie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Werewolves/Vampires AU' or 'mirrors'.</p>
<p>Part of the same 'verse as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700455">Consultation</a>, <i>Trust Metric</i> went slightly differently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie Eppes hesitated as he approached Colby's hospital room with Don. A strange woman stood outside, tall with tawny blonde hair and green-gray eyes. "Who is she, Don?"</p>
<p>"Megan Reeves, the other specialist I brought in," Don told him, taking Charlie's arm and nudging him along. "She works with Terry."</p>
<p>Nodding, Charlie let Don urge him forward. Megan greeted Don with a smile. "Hi, Don. Colby's doing fine for the moment."</p>
<p>"Good to hear." Don's smile was full of relief. "Megan, this is my brother, Charlie. He's Colby's boyfriend. Charlie, this is Megan Reeves."</p>
<p>Charlie offered his hand to Megan with a polite smile. "How do you do?"</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you." Megan glanced at Don, who shook his head slightly. "Mr. Granger's awake at the moment. I think he'd like to see you."</p>
<p>Nodding, Charlie moved past Megan into the hospital room. Colby lay in the bed, his eyes closed, and hooked up to lots of monitors. As Charlie approached, Colby's eyes opened and a smile slowly curved his lips. "Hey."</p>
<p>"Hi." Charlie fidgeted as he moved closer to the bed. "H-how are you doing?"</p>
<p>Colby shifted position with a grunt. "I've been better. Um, there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you awhile ago."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Raising his eyebrows, Charlie moved closer and took Colby's hand, careful of the IV in it.</p>
<p>Sighing, Colby told him, "I wasn't <i>just</i> a triple agent. I'm also a werewolf."</p>
<p>"Say what?" Charlie stared at his boyfriend in surprise. "A werewolf? They're not real."</p>
<p>Grumbling, Colby eased into a better position. "Yes, they are, and, yes, I am one. My whole family are werewolves."</p>
<p>"Why haven't you told me before now?" Charlie asked, frowning. "Does Don know?"</p>
<p>Colby grasped Charlie's hand firmly. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd react. As for Don, he's known since I applied to transfer to LA. It's part of my file. He left it up to me to tell anyone else, which I didn't."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Charlie was still trying to wrap his head around what Colby had told him.</p>
<p>Sighing heavily, Colby told him, "Same reason I didn't tell <i>you</i>. I wasn't sure how they'd react. Megan out there kind of spoiled that for David, though."</p>
<p>"It didn't occur to me until after I said it that I should have kept my mouth shut." Megan and Don entered about then, the former looking exasperated, the latter looking amused.</p>
<p>Don reached up to squeeze her shoulder. "What's done is done. I kept telling Colby he should say something to you, Charlie, but he wouldn't."</p>
<p>"I'll, uh, need some time to process the idea." Charlie looked at Megan curiously. "Does this mean <i>you're</i> a werewolf, Ms. Reeves?"</p>
<p>Megan nodded, looking amused now. "Yes, I am. It's part of the reason Don brought me in to help." She tapped her nose. "I could track Colby and Dwayne's scents faster than your math."</p>
<p>"Fair point." Charlie had been offended when Don told him that he'd brought another specialist in for the case to help track down Colby. Now, though, understanding <i>why</i>, he let go of his annoyance over the fact.</p>
<p>Nodding, Megan looked at Colby. "My offer still stands, Mr. Granger. Think it over, okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay. Thanks for the offer." A weak wave with Colby's other hand and Megan left the room.</p>
<p>The two brothers looked at Colby curiously. "What did Megan offer?"</p>
<p>"She offered to introduce me to her pack," Colby explained with a sigh. "Being on my own here in LA has been hard. It'd be nice to have a pack here in between visits home."</p>
<p>Charlie squeezed Colby's hand gently. "Do werewolves <i>need</i> a pack?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. It keeps us grounded and makes full moons easier." Colby returned the squeeze.</p>
<p>Charlie nodded, still holding Colby's hand. He still had thinking to do, but he'd been so <i>happy</i> with Colby. His feelings hadn't changed since learning about him being a traitor. He didn't think they'd change with this new information, either. He just needed to process it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have more Thoughts for this 'verse, so we'll see where it goes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>